


The Fight Of His Life - Yuuri Week, Day 4

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Competition, Day 4, Friendship, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Phichit takes training very seriously. To another level, some might say.





	The Fight Of His Life - Yuuri Week, Day 4

To most of the outside world, Phichit Chulanont is the sweetest, most adorable skater in the league.

An image most people who have trained with him wholeheartedly disagree with.

Yuuri is a prime candidate for the role of leader of the opposition--after all, no one knows better than him how dangerous Phichit can be during training sessions.

Oh, the Thai skater is nice, and friendly, and supportive, sure, no question about that.

But one thing is certain, and he keeps that part of himself under tight wrap until it’s training time.

Phichit Chulanont is one competitive motherfucker--and Yuuri has no qualms about telling him so when they start push-ups  _ again _ .

“Come on, Yuuri, if you can’t make it to 200, you won’t make it to the podium.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’ll be too tired to do that after training, old man!”

The ear-to-ear smile doesn’t soften the words, but it makes Yuuri smile in return.

“We’ll see who’s out of order once we’re done,  _ manuke _ .”

That  [ smile  ](http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/thumbnails/fit400x1000/cms/preview-guide/107296/yurionicejc.jpg) is not a friendly one, and Phichit’s smile loses some of its width.

“Game on.”

After the push-ups, they run around Detroit, and while they both know that trying to race each other could lead to one of them pulling a muscle, there is that competitive edge that blankets all of the training.

They part for the dancing portion: Yuuri doesn’t need more ballet lesson while Phichit wants to work on that. But they do get back together for the modern dancing lessons.

And that’s where Phichit’s competitiveness takes a turn for the worse.

“You … do … realize,” Yuuri starts, panting for breath and reaching for his bottle of water, “that … you … don’t …  _ have _ … to  _ be _ … the song, right?”

Flashdance’s main song starts again--Yuuri stopped counting after replay number 5--and Phichit is taking the choreography from the top. Again.

“ _ She’s a maniac, maniac on the floo-oor … _ ”

Even their dancing coach sighs as Phichit does the pirouette, slides, lands and then frowns.

“Again?”

Yuuri groans and drops his head to the floor.

Surprisingly, though, there is one place where they train, where Phichit doesn’t try to push Yuuri too far.

The ice.

Maybe it’s because he knows how quickly an accident can happen, maybe it’s because it’s all fun and games until you retire because you lose your drive.

Or maybe, Yuuri thinks as Phichit applauds a smooth Serpentine, just maybe, Phhichit Chulanont is not a motherfcuker.

Maybe he’s just an athlete in a very competitive field, just like Yuuri.

Yuuri launches himself into a double Salchow, but his landing is a bit off.  _ God, I really need to work on that if I want to get another rotation … _

“Wow, Yuuri! You crazy competitive  _ yet mair _ !”

Yuuri can help but laugh at Phichit’s exclamation as he skates around the rink.

Yes, he knows what it means.

One doesn’t room and train with Phichit without learning a little bit of Thai--and what’s easier to teach than insults and curse words?

Phichit knows a couple of insults in Japanese too--only fair.

“You’re one to talk,” he shouts across the ice when Phichit starts a Biellmann spin.

Phichit’s laughter echoes in the rink, covering the music and Yuuri smiles.

Yes, training with Phichit is a challenge, and it’s hard, and it makes him feel every bit of years he has on the Thai skater.

It  _ is  _ crazy.

But Yuuri doesn’t think he could wish for a better, funnier, more supportive partner.


End file.
